bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechanic Goddess Lilith
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50317 |no = 1636 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 154 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 13, 16, 33, 40, 47, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 112, 115, 117 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 13, 9, 11, 8, 9, 6, 5, 4, 5, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 9, 13, 19, 33, 42, 51, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |bb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 11, 9, 7, 11, 7, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 9, 13, 16, 33, 40, 47 |sbb_distribute = 20, 14, 12, 18, 18, 18 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147 |sbb2_distribute = 9, 4, 5, 7, 5, 3, 4, 3, 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 6, 7, 5, 6, 4, 5, 6 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 9, 13, 16, 19, 33, 40, 47, 52 |ubb_distribute = 17, 13, 12, 10, 12, 12, 12, 12 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153 |ubb2_distribute = 9, 4, 5, 8, 5, 3, 4, 3, 5, 4, 3, 3, 4, 6, 3, 5, 6, 3, 5, 3, 4, 5 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = Had she implemented limiter-bypass upgrades using Reeze's Six Armors powers, Lilith's power output may have been sufficient to open gates to other worlds at will. With that strength, the duo likely would have been able to eliminate all God Army forces nearby, and then move on to tracking Reeze's brother to another world. Unfortunately, there is no evidence that Lilith or her creator ever visited Ishgria, although there is a world where legends tell of mechanical goddesses much like them. |summon = I can sense it too, now... The warmth of this thing called "life." To defend this, my Master... |fusion = Confirming output upgrade to all systems. But more importantly, something feels... Is this...a heart? No, a soul?! |evolution = Confirming alignment with No. 3 system. All systems functioning properly. You did it, Master! |hp_base = 5994 |atk_base = 2952 |def_base = 1954 |rec_base = 1953 |hp_lord = 7803 |atk_lord = 3657 |def_lord = 2442 |rec_lord = 2418 |hp_anima = 8920 |rec_anima = 2120 |atk_breaker = 3955 |def_breaker = 2144 |def_guardian = 2740 |rec_guardian = 2269 |def_oracle = 2293 |rec_oracle = 2865 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Mecha-Angel Blast |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk and 30% boost to max HP when 5 elements or more are present, 50% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP, 100% boost to Spark damage & considerably boosts BB Atk when HP is over 50% |lsnote = 200% BB Atk |bb = Sanctum Blaster |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on single foe, fills own BB gauge to max, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |bbnote = 120% self parameter boost |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 40 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = RS3 Azerion Force |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on single foe, 6 combo massive Light attack on a single foe (damage relative to HP), slightly boosts OD gauge, fills own BB gauge to max, considerably boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 800% * HP / max base HP, 8% OD fill, 120% self parameter boost & 160% parameter boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 6 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 20 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 40 |sbbmultiplier2 = 650 |ubb = Starlight Cosmic Breaker |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Light attack on all foes, 8 combo massive Light attack on single foe (damage relative to HP), enormously boosts OD gauge, fills BB gauge to max, considerably boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |ubbnote = 200% + 1300% * HP / max base HP, 50% OD fill, 999 BC fill, 70% self Spark & 300% parameter boost |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 8 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 8 |ubbmultiplier = 200 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 22 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 22 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2000 |es = Undying Devotion |esitem = Reeze's Armor |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when Reeze's Armor is equipped & adds huge BB gauge boost effect to BB/SBB |esnote = Fills 8 BC |evofrom = 50316 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn (for up to 5 turns) |omniskill1_2_note = 10% boost each turn |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50% full |omniskill1_3_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 80% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 15 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 80% to 100% |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts BB Atk |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB'S considerable boost to own Atk, Def, Rec effect |omniskill4_2_note = +20% boost. 140% self boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 35 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances ES's BB/SBB hugely boosts BB gauge effect |omniskill4_3_note = +2 BC. Fills 10 BC total |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds enormous boost to own BB Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 500% BB Atk. (Note: This will overwrite any other BB Atk buff from other units) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}